Memories
by luvsmorganreid
Summary: How will Rebecca cope when Sam dies and all she has left of her girlfriend is memories. Warning: Contains FEMSLASH.


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Memories  
Characters: Rebecca, Lucky and implied Sam.  
Pairing: Rebecca/Sam  
Rating/Warning: AU, Death, FemSlash, Friendship, OOC.  
Summary: How will Rebecca cope when Sam dies and all she has left of her girlfriend is memories?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for her help and to the readers. Also, the families mentioned at the end are: Rebecca's family the Q's (even Jason), Sam's family Alexis and the girls and Nikolas, and Lucky's family Luke, Laura, Carly, Bobbie and Lulu.  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them.

*Memories* One-Shot:

She wiped away a single tear, knowing that Sam wouldn't want her to cry; so she tried not to although it was difficult. Even though the woman she loved had only been dead for three months, it felt longer than that. It felt like years had passed.

As she stood in front of Sam's grave, Rebecca wiped off the snow that covered it. Her girlfriend had hated snow although she should have been used to it since she had lived in New York all her life.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around herself when a gust of cold air hit her. She shivered a little, but didn't move from where she was standing.

"I miss you, Sam. I miss you so much, especially at this time of the year. You were supposed to be with me tonight, sitting at home by the Christmas tree."

Rebecca took a shuddering breath as she once again fought off tears. "It's not the same without you. Our baby is never going to get to know you. I mean, Lucky and I will tell him all about you, but it's just not the same as actually having you here with us."

She paused as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was gently pulled into a hug. Rebecca pulled out of the hug and turned around to see Lucky standing behind her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked softly, not really sure she wanted to know. Ever since Sam had died, Lucky had decided to act as her shadow.

It wasn't that Rebecca minded being around Lucky, it was just hard to want to be around anyone since the woman she loved was dead.

"Let's just say a while." At Rebecca's stern look, Lucky smiled gently and said, "I've been keeping an eye on you. I saw you leave the house and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Rebecca nodded as she turned back to Sam's grave. "Lucky's here, Sam. He and I have been getting along a lot better since you died. We figured it was the last gift we could give you, to get along with each other."

Lucky pulled Rebecca back into his embrace before he spoke. "Hey Sam, you'll be happy to know that I'm taking good care of Rebecca and the baby. I'll never forget how excited you were when you and Rebecca asked me to help you have a baby."

He paused for a moment and then continued. "I'll never forget how excited_ I _was, too. I've always wanted to have a child and after three disastrous marriages, you would think I'd have had a child with at least one of my wives, but it never happened."

Lucky sighed softly. "You and I both know that Kate is no mother figure and probably never will be. She's too focused on her career which is why I had to let her go."

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Lucky this time as he continued to speak about his three ex-wives.

"Liz was no better. She wanted too much and never seemed satisfied with what she had. Whenever we were together, I always knew that if someone better came along she would leave me in a heartbeat."

Rebecca hated seeing Lucky in pain. She wanted to tell him to stop because she knew how much thinking about his ex-wives hurt. But she also knew that he needed to get everything off his chest, so she just stayed silent and listened to him speak.

"Claudia was the worst. Oh God, how I wish that I had listened to you, Sam. I wish I had taken your advice when you told me to steer clear of Claudia. But you know me, I always had to try and be the hero. Well, I know better now," Lucky said. He laughed bitterly because Claudia had been fine when he had pulled her out of a car accident only to die from blood loss an hour later.

Rebecca and Lucky were now sitting on a blanket on the grass next to Sam's grave, when Rebecca spoke.

"I don't know what to do, Sam. I don't know how I'm going to explain to Danny about you. I don't know how to put into words how much you meant to me and how much you still mean to me today. If it wasn't for you and your desire to have a baby I wouldn't be pregnant and experiencing the joys of it all."

Lucky rested a gentle hand on Rebecca's stomach, feeling the small bump of their child as he said, "You'll always have your memories. From your memories and mine, we can tell Danny all about Sam and let him know just how much his other mom wanted him."

Rebecca was silent for a moment; and then she sniffled, barely able to hold back her tears anymore. "Sure, I have my memories, but I don't know if I'll be able to do Sam justice. Also, memories fade with time. What if I forget about Sam when Danny gets older?"

Lucky held Rebecca close to him and said, "I won't let you forget. Neither will Alexis, Nikolas, Molly or Kristina. You'll even have Maxie hounding you so much about taking it easy and talking about Sam all the time that you'll never have a chance to forget about Sam."

Rebecca thought about what Lucky was saying and she nodded a few minutes later. "You're right," she said softly and the two of them stayed at Sam's grave a little longer before heading home to get some rest and prepare for Christmas with their three combined families.

The end.


End file.
